Chance
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: A mystery has been released. Someone has been capturing people and forcing them to do stuff. Will Adam and his friends save the world?
1. Prologue

**HELLO! New story here! I was feeling mystery type and decided to make one. WARNING: UNREAL THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS BOOK. ENJOY! I've been listening to songs while I've been making stories...**

A blonde haired girl with black highlights says, "We've come too far for this to end."

A brown haired boy with green hair tips searched the dark room, "There seems to be no way out!"

A low voice boomed, "Welcome to my chamber! You cannot escape and if you try, someone will get zapped. Tracking devices have been placed in a bracelet around your ankle. I suggest not getting zapped. If you do, you are out and someone will take your place. You will then be placed in another chamber!"

A girl with black hair appeared outside of the chamber. She said to the two in the big chamber, "Do what he says, I will get you out soon."

**SUSPENSE! This is just prologue, don't worry. Next chapter there will be POVs and my new Ask The Warriors! series will not go until school starts. So ya! **


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Mess With Them

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT?! I was bored, ok? I figured I needed to make it up by uploading two stories and this story uploading two new chapters. Review! Make up a character if you want to be in the story and tell me what your character's specialty is! ANOTHER WARNING: CUSSING IS INVOLVED WITH THESE CHAPTERS!**

**Adam's POV.**

I walked into my house that I share with Dean. I look around and yup, the vase has fallen and crashed! Good thing that was a... well, he destroyed the real one too! I gotta start locking my door and the only way to get in is by a key... hmmmm. I'll call the locksmith tomorrow. Dean was, surprisingly, sitting on the couch, calmly. I asked, "Dean? Who crashed the vase?"

Dean pointed to my room and said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?"

Suddenly, FBI agents came crashing out of my bedroom and into the hallway. I yelled, "What the hell!?"

Dean looked at me, "Told ya. They broke the vase and other stuff. I just sat here or else I would die."

The FBI agents looked at me and pointed a gun at me, "Where have you kept them?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

A dude said, "Miranda! We came here to talk! Not kill!"

Well, he came out of nowhere! The weird looking dude came up to me and held out his hand, "I'm Agent Randa."

"I'm Adam?" I shook his hand awkwardly and backed away towards where Dean was, "Look I'm just a youtuber. Why are you here?"

(I went there Adam is Skydoesminecraft i was going to make this Adam a regular person who saves the world but it would be different... it's funnier this way. More youtubers will be in this. I'm also just making random ppl up. Dean is just a random dude)

Agent Randa said, "You are the only one that can save the world."

**Casey's POV.**

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up, "What now, Adam?"

"Hey sis! How about we go save the world instead of vacation?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

I knew he could tell I was about to give him the stare, "Apparently, we have special super powers." (RANDOM YEAH)

I shook my head, "I'll be over there in a minute."

I put my phone in my pocket and teleported to his house, making sure first that Carla was with me. Carla said as we appeared at his house, "Your brother is really dumb. How is he a famous youtuber?"

"I have no idea." (I AM NOT INSULTING HIM. IF MY BROTHER WAS A FAMOUS YOUTUBER I WOULD SAY HES DUMB AND I DONT KNOW HOW HE IS A FAMOUS YOUTUBER. It's a brother sister thing)

I walked into where FBI agents were everywhere, "Dear god, what did you do Adam."

Carla whispered in my ear, "I've never heard you cuss before."

"I cuss when I'm mad. Bad things go wrong when you make me cuss."

"That'll be useful..."

Adam looked at us and said, "Oh look! It's my sister, Casey!"

"Adam, what's going on?"

Adam said, "They want us to go save the world. With our special abilities?"

"Yeah, I can teleport where I want to go, bad things happen when you make me mad and I cuss, and I can go invisible, and fly. You, just haven't found yours yet."

A girl FBI agent asked, "Casey?"

**WHO IS THIS STRANG GIRL? I'm uploading it today because I finished it today but started it last night. HEY! I'M HAPPY! I'VE DONE SOMETHING THAT HAS MADE ME ACOMPHILSHED! Trust me, you would feel the same. I'll try uploading another chapter for **_**Restore**_** tonight. Be happy. I'm going to be uploading another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys im having some writers block so im gonna continue with two stories at a time since school is starting up next week and i will only be able to upload on weekends. im lucky to do it during the weekdays. PLZ NO HATE! i just need to update everyone once in awhile. you guys choose some stories you want me to work on and only choose to because im going to add a third one in to keep you guys entertained. THANK YOU MY TROUBLERS FOR ALLL OF THE SURPORT. for the new story, i need characters so im gonna choose two characters that one of you guys make. i will choose three or four actually. THANK YOU AND TROUBLEDREAM OUT actually, CuriousTrouble and you guys are now my archers srry for changing i just thought it would be cool**


End file.
